Zurück nach Walhalla
by whitelightner78
Summary: Die Story um Chris und Melanie,sowie den Halliwells, den Walküren usw. geht in die nächste Runde.
1. Vorwort

_Disclaimer für das Vorwort und Kapitel 1:_  
Wie auch in den letzten Geschichten gehört mir nur das, was ich erfunden habe und alles andere denen die die entsprechenden Orte, Personen usw. erfunden haben.

* * *

**Hallo ihr Lieben!  
**  
Freu :-) Endlich ist es mir gelungen den ersten Teil der Fortsetzung zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß daran. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Tausend Grüße  
whitelightner78  
**

* * *

****Vorwort**

Dieses Vorwort ist für alle unter euch die sich für Sagen und Mythen interessieren oder schon immer wissen wollten, was es mit den Walküren, Walhalla und den ganzen Orten so auf sich hat.

**Germanische Mythologie**

_**Einleitung  
**_Germanische Mythologie, Gesamtheit der Mythen aller germanischen Völker, die in vorchristlicher Zeit gleichzeitig Teil der germanischen Religion waren. Die Frage, inwieweit die germanische Mythologie wie wir sie heute kennen, allen als Germanen bezeichneten Gesellschaften gemein war, lässt sich nicht endgültig klären. Fest steht, dass die verschiedenen Quellen aus oft weit auseinander liegenden Regionen, vor allem aus dem Norden Europas, stammen. Die heutige Forschung geht jedoch davon aus, dass der Kult des Götterherrschers Odin von Westgermanien bis nach Skandinavien bekannt war. Lokale Götter, zu denen auch Ull, der Fruchtbarkeitsgott Njörd sowie Heimdall zählten, verloren im Lauf der Zeit an Bedeutung. Ihre Stellung nahm Odin ein. Dieser war ein Kriegsgott, der auch mit Gelehrsamkeit, Weisheit, Dichtkunst und Magie in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Die frühesten bekannten Fragmente von Mythen finden sich in alten Felsritzungen wie den bronzezeitlichen von Buhlän sowie in Runeninschriften und Bildsteinen (um etwa 2000 v. Chr.). Die wichtigsten Berichte über die Glaubensvorstellung der Germanen sind uns in den Schriften der antiken Geschichtsschreiber Caesar, Tacitus und Plutarch überliefert. Diese Berichte sind aber ebenso kritisch zu interpretieren, wie die mit christlichem Gedankengut durchsetzten mittelalterlichen Aufzeichnungen christlicher Missionare und Historiker. Die meisten Kenntnisse über die germanische Mythologie wurden durch die von christlichen Historikern aufgezeichnete altnordische Literatur (siehe isländische Literatur; norwegische Literatur), die Prosa-Edda, die Lieder-Edda und spätere Sagen gewonnen. Weitere Zeugnisse stellen die Kommentare des dänischen Historikers Saxo Grammaticus und des Chronisten Adam von Bremen dar, der um 1100 lebte. Über die vorchristlichen religiösen Überzeugungen, Einstellungen und Praktiken lässt sich aufgrund dieser Quellenlage mit Bestimmtheit nur sehr wenig aussagen.

_**Götter und Helden  
**_Ursprünglich waren die Glaubensvorstellungen der Germanen eng mit einem ausgeprägten Ahnen- und Totenkult verbunden. Auch die Verehrung der Naturgewalten war von herausragender Bedeutung im Weltbild dieser Gesellschaften. Die germanische Mythologie kennt Zwerge, Elfen und die Nornen, welche das Schicksal der Sterblichen bestimmten. Ferner gab es persönliche Geister, wie z.B. die Fylgjur und die Hamingja. Die Germanen glaubten, dass die beiden Göttergeschlechter Asen und Vanen untereinander Krieg geführt und sich dann zu einer Gemeinschaft zusammengeschlossen hätten. Odin war ursprünglich der Herrscher der Asen, die sich aus mindestens zwölf Göttern zusammensetzten. Alle Götter lebten zusammen in Asgard. Neben Odin waren die Hauptgottheiten der germanischen Mythologie seine Gemahlin Frigg, Göttin des häuslichen Lebens; Thor, Gott des Donners, welcher die Menschen und die anderen Götter vor den Riesen beschützte und bei den germanischen Kleinbauern besonders beliebt war; Freyr, Gott des Wohlstandes; und Freyja, Schwester des Freyr, Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit. Andere Götter waren Baldr, Hermodt, Tyr, Bragi und Forseti sowie die Göttinnen Idun, Nanna und Sif. Das Prinzip des Bösen unter den Göttern wurde durch Loki verkörpert. Viele dieser Gottheiten scheinen keine speziellen Funktionen innezuhaben. Sie tauchen lediglich als Gestalten in Mythen auf. Viele Helden galten als Nachkommen der Götter. Es sind u. a. Sigurd der Drachentöter, Hadding, Starkad und die Walküren. Die Walküren, eine Gruppe jungfräulicher Kriegerinnen, zu denen auch Svava und Brunhild zählten, wählten dem Odin die in der Schlacht gefallenen Krieger aus und brachten sie nach Walhalla. Tagsüber übten sich die Krieger im Kampf, abends versammelten sie sich zum gemeinsamen Mahl bis zum Ragnarök. An diesem Tag sollte es zur letzten Weltschlacht kommen, welche den Untergang der Götter und die Errichtung einer neuen Herrschaft des Friedens und der Liebe zur Folge haben würde. Gewöhnliche Sterbliche wurden nach ihrem Tod von der Göttin Hel in einer unterirdischen Welt aufgenommen, in der es keine Freude gab.

_**Schöpfungsmythos  
**_Die in der Lieder-Edda enthaltene Völuspá (Weissagung der Seherin) beschreibt eine Zeit des Urchaos, dem die Schöpfung der Riesen, der Götter und schließlich der Menschen folgte. Ginnungagap war das gähnende Nichts, Jotunheim die Heimat der Riesen, Niflheim das Reich der Kälte und Muspellsheim das Land des Feuers. Der große Weltenbaum Yggdrasil erstreckte sich über Zeit und Raum, aber die böse Schlange Nidhöggr nagte ständig an seinen Wurzeln. Unter einer der Wurzeln befand sich der Brunnen des Mimir, eine Quelle der verborgenen Weisheit.

_**Religöses Ritual  
**_Zuerst erfolgte die Anbetung unter freiem Himmel, insbesondere unter Schutzbäumen, an heiligen Quellen oder innerhalb geheiligter Orte, die durch Steinblöcke gekennzeichnet waren. Später wurden Tempel aus Holz errichtet und mit Altären und geschnitzten Darstellungen von Göttern versehen. Bei den Zeremonien wurden Tiere und sogar Menschen geopfert. Der wichtigste Tempel befand sich in Altuppsala (Schweden).  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Allgemeine Übersicht:**_

Die Asen, eine germanisches Göttergeschlecht, herrschten über die Welt und die Menschen, waren in ihrer Allmacht jedoch durch das Schicksal beschränkt, dem sie, wie die Menschen, unterworfen waren. Sie führten ein menschenähnliches Alltagsleben. Götterwohnung war die Himmelsburg Asgard. Ein Zugang war nur über die Brücke Bifröst (Regenbogen) möglich. Asgard war in zwölf oder mehr Reiche eingeteilt, in denen jeder Hauptgott seinen eigenen Palast aus Gold oder Silber besaß. Der wichtigste Palast war die Walhalla (altnordisch Valhöl: „Halle der Gefallenen"), der Wohnsitz Odins (altnordisch Odinn, angelsächsisch Woden, althochdeutsch Wōdan, Wuotan) des höchsten Gottes. Er wurde als Sohn der Riesen Bör und Bestla geboren, seine Brüder waren die göttlichen Asen Vili und Ve. Er weist eine ungewöhnliche Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Charakterzüge und Eigenschaften auf. Er gilt u. a. als Allvater, als Herrscher der anderen Götter und Schlachtenlenker, der aber selbst nicht an den Kämpfen teilnimmt. Als Kriegsgott hielt Odin Hof in der Walhalla, wohin alle mutigen Krieger nach ihrem Tod in der Schlacht geholt wurden. Seine zwei schwarzen Raben Hugin (Gedanke) und Munin (Gedächtnis) flogen täglich hinaus, um überall auf der Welt Neuigkeiten zu sammeln. Seine größten Schätze waren sein achtbeiniges Ross Sleipnir, sein Speer Gungnir und sein Ring Draupnir. Odin war ferner der Gott der Weisheit, der Dichtkunst und der Magie. Für das Vorrecht aus dem Mimir, der Quelle der Weisheit, zu trinken, opferte er ein Auge. Odins Gemahlin war Frigg, in der altnordischen Mythologie eine Himmelsgöttin. Sie wurde als Beschützerin der ehelichen Liebe und der Hausfrauen verehrt; ihr Symbol war ein Schlüsselbund. Frigg hatte zwei Söhne: Baldr, Gott des Lichtes, und Hödur, der blinde Gott der Dunkelheit, der Baldr mit einem Mistelzweig tötete. Nach ihr wurde der Freitag (Tag der Frigg, englisch Friday) benannt. In der germanischen Mythologie wurde Frigg manchmal mit der Liebesgöttin Freyja gleichgesetzt, welche auch als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit und Schönheit galt. Manchmal wurde sie auch mit der Göttin der Schlacht und des Todes identifiziert. Ihr Vater war der Fruchtbarkeitsgott Njörd, ihr Bruder Freyr (auch Freir) ist der Gott der Sonne und des Regens. Er galt eben ebenfalls als Gott der Fruchtbarkeit sowie des Wohlstands und des Friedens. Freyr weckte die Erde aus ihrem langen Winterschlaf und wurde um reiche Ernte angerufen. Er war der Schutzgott Schwedens. Sein wichtigster Tempel befand sich in Uppsala. Seine Schwester Freyja war blond, blauäugig und schön. Sie ritt auf einem goldborstigen Eber oder fuhr mit einem Katzengespann, mit dem sie häufig auf Bildern dargestellt wurde. Ihr Wohnsitz war der himmlische Palast Folkvang, in dem sie die Hälfte aller in der Schlacht gefallenen Krieger aufnahm, während der Gott Odin die andere Hälfte in der Walhalla beherbergte. Odin Botinnen waren die Walküren, jungfräuliche Kriegerinnen. Die Walküren ritten in ihren glänzenden Rüstungen durch die Lüfte, führten Schlachten an, wählten die Toten auf dem Schlachtfeld, erweckten sie mit einem Kuss zu neuem Seelenleben und brachten die Seelen der gefallenen Helden in die Walhalla (Odins Halle der Gefallenen und Erwählten). Die Halle hatte 540 Tore, durch die je 800 Helden Einlass fanden, und die Decke bestand aus Schildern. Täglich wurde ein Wildschwein geschlachtet und verzehrt, das am nächsten Tag erneut zum Verzehr bereitstand. Die Helden kämpften tagsüber, aber ihre Wunden waren verheilt, bevor sie abends mit Odin tafelten. Die Anführerin der der Walküren war Brunhild, eine schöne, starke Prinzessin und Kriegerin. Die Brunhildsage wurde im 13. Jahrhundert in der isländischen Edda und Voelsungasaga sowie im Nibelungenlied, einem mittelhochdeutschen Epos (ca. 1200), überliefert. In der isländischen Mythologie heißt sie Brünhild. In dem Opernzyklus von Richard Wagner Der Ring des Nibelungen (bestehend aus: Das Rheingold, Die Walküre, Siegfried und Götterdämmerung), der teilweise auf diesen Legenden beruht, ist sie die Brünnhilde. Im Nibelungenlied ist Brunhild eine kriegerische Königin von Island, die schwört, den Mann zu heiraten, der sie im Kampf übertrifft. Siegfried besiegt sie, aber er hat den Kampf für einen anderen Freier, Gunther, ausgetragen. Brunhild verachtet Siegfried für seine Täuschung und rächt sich an ihm, indem sie seinen Tod in die Wege leitet. Im isländischen Sagengut wird Brünhild von Sigurd aus ihrem ewigen Schlaf erlöst. Er durchdringt das wallende Feuer, das ihre Schlafstätte umgibt. Sie verloben sich, aber Sigurd setzt seine Reisen fort. Später vergisst er durch einen Zaubertrunk Brünhild und heiratet stattdessen Gunnars Schwester Gudrun. Dann hilft er, Brünhild für Gunnar zu erobern, indem er die Gestalt Gunnars annimmt. Brünhild durchschaut die Täuschung und bewirkt Sigurds Tod. Doch tief betrübt darüber wirft sie sich auf seinen Scheiterhaufen und verbrennt mit ihm. Das Walkürenlied ist ein altnordisches eddisches Heldenlied, das vermutlich bereits im 11. Jahrhundert entstand. In der Oper Die Walküren (1856) des Komponisten Richard Wagner erfuhr dieser Mythos seine bedeutendste neuzeitliche Bearbeitung. Der älteste Sohn Odins war der Donnergott Thor. Er galt, wie die anderen Asen auch, als sterblich und war den Fügungen des Schicksals unterworfen. Der Legende nach sammelte Odin die gefallenen Krieger für die Entscheidungsschlacht am Tag der Götterdämmerung Ragnarök um sich. An diesem Tag sollte es zur letzten Weltschlacht kommen, welche den Untergang der Götter und die Errichtung einer neuen Herrschaft des Friedens und der Liebe zur Folge haben würde. Einer andere Aufzeichnung nach war es Thor vorbestimmt, beim Weltuntergang, der im Deutschen fälschlich als Götterdämmerung bezeichneten wird, im Endkampf der Götter gegen ihre Gegner vom Ferniswolf, einem mytischen Untier, verschlungen zu werden. Zu den Asen gehören außerdem Baldr, Heimdall und die Göttinnen Nanna und Sif.


	2. Geboren um zu Leiden

**Kapitel 1 – Geboren um zu leiden**

Der Wetterkanal hatte ein spitzenmäßiges Wetter für ganz Kalifornien vorhergesagt. Dies war auch weitgehend eingetroffen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete San Francisco. Dort hielt sich der übliche, morgendliche, Nebel hartnäckig bis in den Nachmittag hinein.

Die dunkelsten Wolken befanden sich allerdings nicht am Himmel über der Stadt, sondern hingen über dem Kopf von Chris Perry. Der junge Mann saß, wie üblich, auf der alten Couch im Dachboden des Manors und hatte das „Buch der Schatten" aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen.

Konzentrieren konnte er sich darauf jedoch nicht. Er hatten in letzter Zeit so viel erleben müssen, was ihn einfach nicht losließ.

Erst musste er sich eingestehen der wahre Erbe des magischen Schwertes Excalibur zu sein und dann war er gezwungen worden zu akzeptieren, dass der gute Mensch, der sein Bruder mal gewesen war, wirklich nicht mehr existierte. Wyatt war mittlerweile soweit ins Böse abgerutscht, das er auch nicht davor zurückschreckte sein eigenen Bruder zu töten. Das Schlimmste für ihn war jedoch der Tod seiner Verlobten Bianca. Die meisten Menschen in seiner Zukunft und auch hier in der Vergangenheit hatten sie nicht gemocht. Sie war ein Phoenix und daher trauten sie ihr nicht. Chris jedoch hatte es immer gewusst, dass Bianca ein guter Mensch ist. Sie hatte sich für das Gute entschieden und das war alles war zählte. Phoenix hin oder her. Sie konnte nichts für die Familie, in der sie geboren worden war. Wyatt war das beste Gegenbeispiel. Er war in eine gute Familie geboren worden und jetzt das mächtigste böse Wesen das jemals gelebt hat. Bianca war seine große Liebe gewesen. Was heißt gewesen? Natürlich war sie das immer noch. Wie konnte sein eigener Bruder ihm so etwas antun? Hoffentlich hatte Wyatt wenigstens für eine anständige Beerdigung gesorgt und sie dort nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Sein Bruder hatte schon viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen, aber bisher hatte er den Toten wenigsten diese Ehre einer würdigen Beerdigung gewährt. Doch auch dieser Sache war sich Chris nun nicht mehr so sicher.

Ständig ging ihm durch den Kopf was er hätte ändern können, doch es fiel nichts ein. Bis er auf das Schwert im Stein blickte, welches nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Dachboden stand. Excalibur!!! Möglicherweise wäre das Schwert die Rettung gewesen. Er hätte es damals nicht einfach so achtlos nebenhin legen dürfen. Als rechtmäßiger Erbe des Schwertes wäre es bereits damals schon seine Pflicht gewesen mit ihm kämpfen zu lernen. Dann hätte das Schwert ihn, in jener traurigen Zukunft, sicherlich erkannt und sich auf seine und nicht auf Wyatts Seite geschlagen. Ein weiterer Fehler, ein weiterer Vorwurf, der sich zu all den bereits in seinem Leben begangen hinzufügen würde.

Gut erinnerte sich noch an den Tag als er aus der Zukunft zurückgekommen war. Phoebe hatte ihn gefragt wie es ihm geht und was mit Bianca sei. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sich nun keiner mehr um sie kümmern müsste. Sie hatte verstanden und ihn erstmal, wie er es wollte, allein gelassen. Jedoch hatte sie ihm versichert, dass er sich mit ihr unterhalten könnte, wenn er den Wunsch dazu verspüren sollte. Die Anderen hatten es auch versucht nett und verständnisvoll zu sein, aber es gelang ihnen nicht so recht. Das lag wohl daran, dass sie ihn einfach nicht besonders mochten und noch weniger trauten. Phoebe war da zwar keine Ausnahme, doch mit ihr war es irgendwie nicht so schlimm wie mit den Rest der Familie. Wahrscheinlich die Empatin in ihr. Diese Fähigkeit hatte ihr auch ermöglich das ein oder andere Gefühl Chris´ zu spüren, obwohl einen Zaubertrank dagegen genommen hatte. Phoebe hatte ihm, fairerweise, erzählt dass sie einige seiner Gefühle empfangen hatte als er bewusstlos auf der Couch gelegen hatte. Damit war ihr sehr deutlich geworden, was Chris für Bianca gefühlt hatte und wie sie konnte sich ausmalen wie er jetzt wegen ihres Todes leiden würde. Schließlich hatte auch Phoebe in ihrem Leben etliche traurige Erfahrungen in Sachen Beziehungen machen müssen. Ihre Ehe mit Cole, zum Beispiel, hatte ebenfalls mehr als dramatisch geendet.

Am meisten tat ihm allerdings das Verhalten eines Vaters Leo weh. Die Dankbarkeit, dass er seine Familie, durch die Vernichtung des Dämons mit Excalibur, zum x-ten Mal gerettet hatte, hielt nur sehr kurz. Danach trampelte er wieder auf Chris´ Gefühlen rum. Selbst nach Biancas Tod hielt sein Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann nur eine Woche. „Aber warum mache ich mir was vor?" fragte sich Chris. „War Leo, ihm gegenüber, nicht schon früher so ignorant und kaltschnäuzig ihm gegenüber gewesen?" Noch lebhafter erinnerte er sich an den Tag als seine Mum gestorben war. Leo´s Reaktion war nicht sehr liebevoll gewesen. Er hatte ihm die Schuld gegeben und ihn einfach abgeschoben. Wohl weil er seiner Mutter so ähnlich sah und damit er sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern musste. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag trieb ihm weitere Tränen in die Augen. „Nein, er durfte nicht daran denken, sonst würde er sicherlich zerbrechen."

Da klopfte es an die Tür und eine Gestalt betrat den Dachboden. „Alles klar, Chris?" „Sehe ich so aus?" „Nein, entschuldige bitte." „Was ist los? Ein Dämon?!" „Nein, Chris. Wir haben uns unterhalten und wollen etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen." „Okay, ich komme mit. Brauchen wir das Buch?" wollte der junge Wächter wissen. „Nein nur dich." Chris legte das Buch auf sein Podest und verließ mit dem Besucher den Dachboden.


	3. Wohin soll es gehen?

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören mir Charmed und seine Personen immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre so.  
**

* * *

Hi ihr Lieben!**

Hier der nächste Teil für euch. Bekomme ich als Austausch ein Review von euch:-)

Einen schöne Abend noch und bis bald  
_Whitelightner78  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Wohin soll es gehen?**

Eigentlich hätten sich die Beiden ins Wohnzimmer beamen können, doch Leo und Chris beschlossen die Treppe zu nehmen. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, warteten bereits Piper (Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer sie nicht Mum zu nennen.), Paige und Phoebe auf die zwei Wächter. Nachdem auch sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten, legte Leo ohne umschweife los.

„Chris bitte verstehen uns jetzt nicht falsch. Wir wollen dich nicht loswerden, sind uns aber einig geworden, das es langsam Zeit wird, das du mit deinem Erbe umzugehen lernst." Chris schaute Leo an. Eine Mischung aus Ärger und Unverständnis zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht." „Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Ich beherrsche meine Zauberkräfte! Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, ich wurde einige Jahre an der Zauberschule, unter Gideon unterrichtet. Zauberschule? Gideon?" Die drei Schwestern schauten erst Chris, dann Leo an. „Später", entgegnete Leo. „Meine Whitelighter – Kräfte beherrsche ich auch. An der Tatsache, das ich nicht heilen kann, wird auch ein Besuch bei den Ältesten nichts ändern." „Es geht nicht um deine Kräfte, sondern deine Fähigkeiten mit Excalibur umgehen zu können." „Ich kann mit einem Schwert umgehen", meinte Chris. „Vielleicht mit irgendeinem Schwert, aber nicht mit Excalibur oder liege ich da falsch?" „Nun ja, es ist in der Tat etwas schwerer mit diesem Ding zugehen als mit einem anderen Schwert. Also muss ich dir zumindest ansatzweise zu stimmen. Leo. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch schon darüber nachgedacht habe. Aber was ist mit meiner Mission?"

„Für den Anfang werden wir dich begleiten. Wo wir hingehen, kommt niemand böses an Wyatt heran. Danach werde ich so lange als Wächter der Schwestern tätig sein, bis du wieder da bist. Ich werde sogar mit den Schwestern losziehen, um ein paar Dämonen auf deiner „To Do – Liste" zu vernichten. Natürlich nur, wenn du mir die Liste gibst, auch wenn ich eigentlich der Meinung bin, das auch so schon mehr als genug Dämonen unsere Wege kreuzen." „Ehrlich?" fragte Chris und sah erst Leo und dann die Schwestern an. Die Drei lächelten ihn an und nickten. Leo klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter. „Wow", ging es Chris durch den Kopf. „Sollte Leo sich doch letztlich ein bisschen für ihn interessieren und seinen Ideen würdigen?" fragte sich Chris. Womöglich hatte er auch nur Angst dass Chris eine Gefahr sein oder werden könnte, wenn er nicht so schnell wie möglich mit Excalibur umzugehen lernte.

„Wohin soll es gehen?" „Walhalla. Alles bereits mit Freya abgeklärt. Sie freut sich sehr dich zu sehen." „Nicht schon wieder", entfuhr es Chris. „Was meinst du mit schon wieder? Der kleine Zeitraum den wir zusammen dort verbracht haben, kann doch nicht ernsthaft eine solche Reaktion bei dir auslösen. In Ordnung, es war mit Sicherheit, nicht dein bestes Erlebnis, aber so schlimm kann es doch auch nicht gewesen sein. Ich habe dich nur etwas erschreckt und dir keinen einzigen Kratzer verpasst." „Erschreckt hast du mich auf jeden Fall und die Tatsache, dass du mir keine Kratzer verpasst hast, ist so auch nicht richtig." Versteh doch Chris, du musst einfach lernen mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen, wenn du damit in Zukunft Dämonen und anderen Gegner erfolgreich gegenüber treten willst. Walhalla ist einfach der sicherste Ort dafür, weil dich dort keiner störten kann. Dort werden dir auch keine Leute zusehen, die nichts über die wirklich Existenz des Schwertes oder die Magie im Allgemeinen wissen dürfen. Dort werden dir nur Leute zusehen, denen es genauso geht wie dir oder die von den Walküren dorthin eingeladen worden sind, um dir und den anderen beim Training zu zusehen."

„Mir ist klar, dass dies der beste Ort ist, um den Schwertkampf mit Excalibur zu lernen. Ich weiß es deshalb so genau, weil ich bereits vor unserem gemeinsamen Ausflug dort war. Damals war ich ein 14 Jahre alter Teenager und mein Vater hat mich dorthin geschickt. Er wollte dass ich lerne mich mit einen Schwert zu verteidigen. Das hat er zumindest zu mir gesagt. Ich glaube aber dass dies nicht der einige Grund war. Es war ihm wohl zuviel gewesen sich, nach dem Tot meiner Mutter, um mich zu kümmern. Dad hat sich einzig und allein, wie schon mein ganzes Leben, immer nur um meinen Bruder gekümmert. Er allein hat ihn interessiert, egal was mein Bruder immer getan hat. Ich war für meinen Vater nur Ballast. Mum hingegen war da ganz anders. Sie hat mich immer bedingungslos geliebt. Als ich sie verlor habe, ist die Welt für mich zusammengebrochen. Um meine kleine Schwester hat er sich wenigstens manchmal gekümmert, doch nach diesem Ereignis war auch sie ihm egal. Alles war so schlimm, das ich dachte, es kann nicht schlimmer werden, doch es wurde schlimmer, fast jeden Tag, bis heute. Ich war damals für ein halbes Jahr in Walhalla und habe viel von den Walküren und den Kriegern gelernt. Das schließt weit mehr als den Kampf mit Schwertern und Waffen ein.

Als ich wider kam war zum Glück mein Großvater für mich da. Er hatte sich von meinem Vater das Sorgerecht für meine Schwester und mich überschreiben lassen. Das hatte er bereits gewollt bevor mein Vater mich nach Walhalla geschickt hatte, doch damals ließ mein Vater sich nicht davon überzeugen, ihm sofort das Sorgerecht für mich zu übertragen. Er bestand darauf mich zuerst nach Walhalla zu schicken. Danach war er wohl froh nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben zu müssen. Grandpa war die nächsten vier Jahre der Vormund von meiner kleinen Schwester und mir. Es hat uns die Liebe gegeben, die unser Vater uns nahezu immer verweigert hat." Kurz nach meinem 18. Geburtstag starb er an Lungenkrebs und ließ mich allein zurück. Meine kleine Schwester war bereits zwei Jahre zuvor gestorben. Er war auf ihrer Beerdigung, aber keine einzige Träne zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. So schnell wie er gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Dad war auch auf Grandpas Beerdigung, für mich hat er sich aber nicht das Geringste interessiert. Er ist gegangen ohne mit mir zu reden. Dad hat mich einfach meinem Schicksal überlassen, als ob ich ein niemand wäre." „Oh", war die einzige antworte die die Schwestern und Leo auf die Erzählung erwidern konnten.


	4. Der 14 Geburtstag

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Mir gehört nur, was ich erfunden habe.

* * *

_Guten Abend alle zusammen!_

Erst mal wieder tausend Mal sorry, das ich mich so spät melde. Aber die Zeit lief in den letzten Wochen einfach nur so weg. Ich hoffe, das sich das Warten aufs neue Kapitel gelohnt hat. Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über euere Reviews freuen.

**Misato-6:** Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.

Bis bald und noch eine schöne Nacht.

Gruß

Whitelightner 78

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Der 14. Geburtstag**

Die ganze Situation brachte Erinnerung zurück. Erinnerung an die Chris lieber nicht denken wollte. Doch er wurde unweigerlich hinein gezogen.

_Es war der 20. November 2018. Chris´ 14. Geburtstag. Für diese Jahreszeit war es noch erstaunlich warm. Chris freute sich riesig auf die Party, die seine Mum und die Tanten für ihn geplant hatten. Es würde eine tolle Feier werden. Alle seine Freunde hatten zugesagt. Doch zwei der Leute, die er sehr gerne dabei gehabt hätte, würden wahrscheinlich nicht kommen. Sein Bruder Wyatt war bereits seit einer Woche bei einem Freund. Auf die Frage ob er kommen würde hatte er nur ein wages „Mal sehen", erwidert. Aber in diesem Fall gab Chris die Hoffnung noch nicht auf. Bei der zweiten Person, seinem Vater Leo, hatte er nicht die geringste Hoffnung. Er hatte ihm bereits vor Wochen erzählt, dass er nicht kommen würde, da man in Elderland einen wichtigen Termin anberaumt hätte. Wie üblich hatte er Chris einen Brief in die Hand gedrückt. In diesem stand das Selbe wie in all den anderen Briefen zuvor. Chris hatte bereits vor Jahren aufgehört an das zu glauben, was sein Vater ihm Versprach, egal ob mündlich oder schriftlich, den bisher hatte er sich niemals an etwas davon gehalten. Es kam den Jungen manchmal sogar so vor als ob sein Vater froh war, wenn er einen Grund vorweisen konnte, um nichts mit ihm zu tun haben zu müssen. Was war wohl zwischen ihnen schief gelaufen? Hatte sein Vater ihn gar niemals gewollt? Fragen die immer wieder durch den Kopf der jungen Halbblutes schossen._

_Aber auch wenn es heute sein Geburtstag war dulde es seine Mutter nicht, dass er die Schule schwänzte. Er musste nächste Wochen einen sehr wichtigen Mathematiktest schreiben, das wusste sie, und da dies sein schwächstes Fach war musste er dorthin gehen. Chris wäre zwar lieber daheim geblieben, aber auf der anderen Seite war es ihm auch klar, dass seine Mutter Recht hatte. Also schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und lief an die Haltestelle ihres Schulbusses. Wyatt hatte zwar bereits einen Führerschein gemacht, aber besaß noch kein einiges Auto. Seine Familie hatte ihm angeboten gemeinsam für ein neues Auto zusammen zu legen. Doch Wyatt wollte das nicht, wie so vieles anderes, in der letzten Zeit. Aber selbst wenn er ein Auto gehabt hätte, war er ja ehe nicht zu Hause und somit war es für Chris egal. Er hätte ja auch orben können, doch seine Mutter hatte es verboten. Piper wollte nicht, dass jemand den er nicht bemerkt hatte, ihn beim orben bemerken würde. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal das die Halliwell von jemanden erwischt worden waren, von dem sie nicht einfach bemerkt hatten, das er sie beobachtete hatte._

_Die Zeit in der Schule zog sich wie Kaugummi. Chris versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was die Lehrer da vorne an der Tafel zu erklären versuchten. Es gelang ihm in den ersten vier Stunden, doch in den letzten zwei Stunden ging es einfach nicht mehr. Zu allem Übel handelte es sich hierbei auch noch um den Mathematikunterricht. Die Lehrerin schien es in seinem Gesichtsausdruck auch schon erkannt zu haben, das er nicht wirklich bei der Sache war, daher hatte sie beschlossen gerade ihn zur Lösung der Aufgaben an die Tafel zu rufen. Natürlich gelang es ihn nicht. Die anderen in der Klasse lachten und Chris fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl. Die Lehrerin fand die Situation nicht lustig und ließ die zwei Mädchen aus der ersten und den Jungen aus der zweiten Reihe, die am lautesten über ihn gelacht hatten, ebenfalls neben Chris an der Tafel antreten. Mit den Ergebnis das auch die drei die Lösung nicht finden konnten. Nun lachte keiner mehr. Jeder fürchte der nächste zu werden, der sich an der Tafel blamieren muss. Die Lehrerin schickte alle vier auf die Plätze und begann die Aufgabe bis ins kleinste Detail zu erklären und diesmal kapierte auch Chris worum es ging. Irgendwann waren auch diese Stunden vorbei und Chris wieder zu Hause. Die Feier begann kurze Zeit später._

_Es war eine tolle Feier, mit seinen Freunden und der Familie. Seine Freunde hatten ihm coole Geschenke gemacht. Seine Mum hatte ihm ein Buch über Zauberelexiere geschenkt, Tante Phoebe und ihre Familie jede Menge Zutaten um sie zu mixen und Tante Paige und ihre Familie eine Miniausgabe des Buch der Schatten. Also es war nicht wirklich das Buch der Schatten. Es sah von außen aber so aus, mit seinem grünen Einband und dem Familiensymbol darauf. Es hatten auch noch seine Initialen darauf „C.P.H". Diese Geschenke hatte seine Familie ihm vor Beginn der Feier gegeben, um seine nichtmagischen Gäste nicht zu verwirren. Einzig seine Schwester hatte ihm sein Geschenke während der Feier überreicht, aber es war auch nichts Magisches gewesen. Es handelte sich um Schokolade. Chris Lieblingssorte. Die gab es nur bei dem kleinen Süßwarenladen am Ghiradelli Square. Dort war sie heute Morgen extra noch hingegangen um die Sorte für ihren Bruder zu besorgen. Eigentlich hatte sie diese bereits gestern kaufen wollten, doch sie war leer gewesen. Man hatte ihr allerdings versprochen heute welche für sie fertig zu haben. Das Versprechen hatte der Händler auch gehalten. Er hatte sie auch als Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie verpackt. Chris war begeistert von allem. Es war nur sehr schade, das sein Bruder und Vater nicht da waren, aber die Geburtstagsfeier würde auch so eine schöne Erinnerung bleiben. Glaubte er zumindest. Doch wie immer in seinem Leben musste er erkennen, das nicht alles was schön begann auch genauso enden musste. Komisch war nur das Wyatt ihm weder eine Karte noch ein Geschenk dagelassen hatte. Das war so gar nicht seine Art. Doch wenn er gewusst hätte, was Wyatts Geschenk zu seinem 14. Geburtstag sein würde, hätte er weder das Geschenk noch die Anwesenheit seines Bruders gewollt._

_Alles ging gut und gegen acht Uhr war die Feier beendet. Die Gäste waren kaum verschwunden, als die Luft schimmerte und eine Frau hinter Piper erschien. Sie hatte kurzes braunes Haar, eine Vogeltätowierung auf dem Arm und eine Athame in der Hand. Die Frau sticht sie in dem Magen der überraschten Frau, die zu Boden sinkt. Piper ist verletzt doch sie stirbt nicht. Alle schauen entsetzt auf das Geschehene. Piper versucht die Frau zu sprengen, doch als sie sich einen Moment wieder zusammengesetzt hat, erkennt Piper, dass dies wohl nicht der richtige Weg ist. Die Familie sieht wie gelähmt zu. Der Einzige der in der Lage ist, zu handeln ist Chris. Er nutzt seine Telekinese und lenkte die Waffe, die Piper aus der Wunde gezogen hat, direkt auf die Frau zu. Mit einem lauten Entsetzensschrei explodiert die Attentäterin. „Eine Phoenix", sagte Paige. „Das sind keine Dämonen, sondern Attentäterhexen", erwiderte Phoebe. „Jemand muss sie geschickt haben", meinte Paige. „Wer kann nur so niederträchtig sein?" fragte Chris._

_„Das war ich." Diese Stimme kannten sie doch. „Oh Gott, Wyatt", sagte Piper, die eine Hand auf ihre Wunde gepresst hatte. „Wieso", wollte seine entsetzte Mutter wissen. „Ganz einfach. ihr geht mir einfach auf die Nerven. Immer gut und geradlinig. So ist das Leben nicht. Ich bin weiter als ihr. Für mich gibt es kein gut oder böse. Alles war zählt ist die Macht und die hat keine Moral. Das ist etwas was ihr wohl nie begreifen werdet, daher kann ich euch nicht leben lassen. Ihr würdet euch nur in meine Weg stellen und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen." „Tue es nicht", fehlte Piper ihn an. Doch es war zu spät. Das Schwert hatte sich bereits gesenkt. Piper Halliwell war tot. Die ebenfalls in dem Raum versammelten Familienmitglieder waren geschockt und erschreckt. Total starr vor Angst. Es gelang Wyatt noch seine fünf Kusinen und seinen Kusin zu töten, bevor die Anwesenden endlich in der Lage waren sich aus der Starre zu befreien und handeln. Das es wirklich Pipers und Leos kleiner „Engel" war der gerade seinen ganze Familie auslöschte, war einfach die pure Ironie. Phoebe und Paige wollten zu ihren Töchtern bzw. Sohn, aber sie konnten es nicht. Ihnen war klar das sie ihren Neffen stoppen müssten, aber wie war keinem der Anwesenden klar. Er war schließlich der Zweifachgesegnete und auch noch der Herr über Excalibur. Chris versuchte es mit Telekinese, die Wyatt mit einem münden Lächeln umlenkte. Als Folge dessen landete er in einem Wohnzimmerschrank, wo er einem Augenblick benommen liegen blieb. Es musste mit ansehen wie Coop, der hinter Wyatt erschienen war versuchte ihn außer Gefecht zu setzten. Wyatt aktiviert seinen Schutzschild und währte der Angriff gleichzeitig ab. Coop sankt mit einer riesigen Wunde im Bauch auf den Boden. Dem folgte, nur einen Augenblick später auch sein Onkel Henry. Der Sterbliche hatte versucht die Ablenkung durch Coop Aktivität zu nutzen, doch Wyatt hatte es bereits mitbekommen und drehte sich wieder um. Mit einem gezielten Stoß starb auch Henry Mitchell, nur Sekunden später. Chris gelang es langsam wieder aufzustehen und Bilanz zu ziehen. Sein einiger Bruder wollte also die komplette tot. „Dann sah er Paige und Phoebe die Wyatt immer noch mit Zaubersprüchen außer Gefecht zu setzten versuchten. Ohne die Macht der Drei hatte sie jedoch keine Chance. „Chris, Melinda, Victor", rief Paige, „auf den Dachboden mit euch." Dann drehte sie sich wieder um. Wyatt war so beschäftigt mit seinen Tanten, dass er nicht darüber nachdachte was seine Tante damit gemeint hatte._

_Chris verstand. Er nahm die Hand von Victor und Melinda und beamte sie alle auf den Dachboden. Von unten konnte sie Paiges entsetzten Schrei hören. Offensichtlich war nun auch Phoebe gestorben. Chris zögerte keinen Augenblick und baute zuerst einen Kreis aus Kristallen. Dieser würde sie, zumindest zeitweise, vor Wyatt Angriffen schützen. Dann blätterte er ihm Buch der Schatten um etwas zu finden was ihren Bruder stoppen konnte. Victor sah ihm nur an. Blass im Gesicht. Chris erkannte wie schlecht sich sein Großvater fühlen musste. Es geleitet ihn zum Sofa und rief seiner Schwester zu, dass sie sich um einen Zauberspruch kümmern solle. Melinda konnte klasse Zaubersprüche schreiben. Sie machte sich sofort daran und kurze Zeit später hatte sie einige in der Hand. Chris hatte, ebenfalls, diverse Elixiere hergestellt. Ein paar aus dem Buch der Schatten, ein paar aus dem Kopf. Victor stand nun wieder an der Seite von Chris und Melinda und hielt den Beiden eine Athame hin. Es war dieselbe mit der Lynn Piper verletzt hatte. Chris konnte seine Gefühle kaum in Zaum halten als er die Waffe sah, doch genauso schnell wurde ihm klar, das er sie möglicher Weise noch gut gebrauchen könnte._

_Jetzt erschien auch Wyatt, in schwarzen Orbs, auf dem Dachboden. Er hielt Paige im Arm. Sie blute stark am Hals. Wyatt legte sie auf den Boden und sah seine Familie an. „Na wollt ihr nicht kommen um Tantchen zu helfen?" „Nein, tut es nicht", bettelte Paige. „Er wird euch auch töten, wie er es mit allen getan hat." Es fiel den Dreien schwer nicht zu handeln, doch sie taten was Paige sich gewünscht hatte. Statt ihr zu helfen kämpften sie weiter mit Wyatt. Zauberspruch gegen Zauberspruch, Magie gegen Magie, doch es sah schlecht aus. Als den Beiden das letzte Elixier ausging, schnappte sich Melinda die Athame und stürzte auf Wyatt zu. Der lachte nur. „Schwesterchen, Schwesterchen. Ich dachte echt dass du klüger wärst. Du kommst doch nicht durch meinen Schutzschild. Also was soll das?" meinte Wyatt und hob das Schwert. Er verletzte seine Schwester am Bein. Die sank zu Boden. Chris und Victor sahen bereits ihr Ende, als sie etwas aus der Hosentasche zog. Es war ein rötliches Elixier, welches sie Wyatt vor die Füße warf. Sein Lachen verschwand genau in dem Augenblick, als auch sein Schutzschild verschwand. Melinda rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden auf und stach die Athame im Wyatts rechte Seite. Sofort fing das Blut zu laufen an. Wyatt erkannte, dass er ein Problem hatte und erhob wieder das Schwert erneut. Anstatt Melinda traf er diesmal Chris am Rücken. Der hatte sich neben seine Schwester georbt um sie aus Wyatts Einfluss zu befreien. Chris packte ihre Hand und orbte zurück in den sicheren Kreis aus Kristallen. Wyatt zog. mit seiner freien Hand, die Athame aus seinem Körper und warf sie zornig zu Boden. Doch die Verletzung ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Er schaute den Rest einer Familie an und setzte zu einem letzten Satz an. „Okay, diese Schlacht geht an euch, aber wir sehen uns wieder und dann werde ich vorbereitet sein. Ihr auch?" Dann orbte er davon._

_Sie riefen nach Leo um zu heilen, was noch zu heilen war. Er kam und war entsetzt. Leo machte Chris für den Tot der Anderen verantwortlich, da er sie nicht heilt hatte. Das er das nie gekonnt hatte, ließ er nicht gelten. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, als Victor und Melinda erklärten wie er wirklich gewesen war. Er glaubte nicht was er hörte. Sie mussten lügen, alle zusammen. Es war nicht Wyatt gewesen. Er war ein Engel, aber Chris? Nun mit dem Jungen konnte er nicht soviel anfangen und mit seiner Tochter auch nicht wirklich. Sie hatte sich zu sehr von ihm beeinflussen lassen. Victor, nun der hatte ja immer schon mehr für die Beiden, als für Wyatt übrig gehabt. Das dachte er. Das Victor jedoch alle seine Familienmitglieder genauso liebte, hatte er nie zur Kenntnis genommen. Wie den auch? Leo war ja kaum da gewesen. Es war nichts mehr zum Heilen übrig für Leo Wyatt, denn Alle waren tot. Sie mussten wohl oder übel die Polizei holen und es so aussehen lassen, als ob ein Verrückter diese Tat begonnen hatte. Es war schwierig, aber ein Zauberspruch erledigte das Ganze. Der Ermittler vor Ort glücklicherweise der langjährige Familienfreund Darryl. Der fürchterlich entsetzt war von dem Ganzen._

_Einige Tage später wurden sie beerdigt. Leo erklärte, dass er wieder nach oben müsste. Victor wollte wissen was nun mit den Kindern sei. Er meinte, dass es ihm egal sei. Der alte Mann bot an sich um die Zwei zu kümmern. Leo willigte ein, das er sich um Melinda kümmert könnte und später auch um Chris. Doch zuerst würde er ihn nach Walhalla schicken. Der Junge sollte endlich mal lernen was es heißt zu kämpfen. Das Walhalla kein Platz für ein 14 Jährigen, trauernden, Teenagers war, interessierte ihn nicht. Victor nahm all seine Sachen und zog zu Melinda in den Manor. Leo verschwand mit Chris nach Walhalla._

Chris wäre noch viel mehr eingefallen dazu eingefallen, doch die Stimme seiner „Mutter" holte ihn in die reale Welt zurück. Was vermutlich auch besser so war.


	5. Das Amulett der Walküren

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Mir gehört nur, was ich erfunden habe.  


* * *

_Hallo liebe Fans!_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Das Amulett der Walküren**

Sorry für die Verspätung. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Würde ich mich sehr über euere Reviews freuen.

Bis bald.

Gruß

Whitelightner 78

„Chris? Was ist los? Können wir dir was helfen?" „Chris schaute seine Mutter etwas verstört an, schüttelt aber gleichzeitig den Kopf. Mit dieser Geste wollte Chris nicht andeuten, das sie ihm nicht helfen könnte, das konnte sie sicherlich, doch er war in Augenblick einfach nicht gewillt mit all den Anwesenden über seine traumatischen Kindheitserlebnisse zu reden. Davon gab es noch wesentlich mehr als die meisten auch nur erahnen konnten. Er hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, nicht mehr an all das zu denken, doch seine Familie zwang ihn dazu.

Und nicht nur das, jetzt wollten sie auch noch, dass er wieder mal nach Walhalla ging. Die Walküren waren nette Frauen und ihre Krieger auch schwer in Ordnung, außer man legte sich mit ihnen an. Das hatte Chris schnell gelernt. Zuletzt hatten sogar drei Walküren ihr leben gelassen für den großen Plan, Wyatt davor zu bewahren der dunkle Herrscher über die Welt zu werden. Leo und die Schwestern hatten geglaubt, dass er getötet hatte um die drei Amulette zu bekommen. Nun, das hatte er auch getan. Jedoch war das ein freiwilliger Tot der Walküren gewesen. Chris wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, diese Frauen einfach nur so zu töten. Er war schließlich nicht Wyatt, sondern der „Gute" der zwei Brüder. Jeder andere hätte die Walküren gebeten ihm einfach die nötige Anzahl an Amuletten zu geben, doch Chris wusste, dass es leider nicht so war. Eine Walküre konnte nicht ohne ihr Amulett existieren. Es gab ihr Kraft und Stärke, war also so etwas wie ihre Lebensenergie. Da die Walküren Kriegerinnen waren, konnten sie ihr Amulett und damit ihr Leben nicht einfach so hergeben. Daher war es notwendig dass Chris sie tötet und ihnen anschließend das Amulett entreißt. Es kann auch immer nur so viele Walküren geben, wie Amulette existieren. Stirbt eine der Walküren, begeben sich die Anderen auf die Suche nach einer neuen Kriegerin. In diesem Fall war das nicht nötig, da die drei Schwester deren Nachfolge angetreten hatten. Nachdem alles beendet war und Leo ihm die Amulette zurückgegeben hatte, wollte Chris sie den Walküren zurückgeben. Doch diese wollte es nur zwei davon. Sie hofften darauf, dass Piper sich doch noch für ein Leben als Walküre entscheiden würde. Doch auch nachdem Piper sich endgültig für ein Leben als Hexe entschieden hatte, ließen sie das Amulett in der Obhut von Chris.

Wie auch immer er es drehte, in einem hatte sie Recht, er konnte Excalibur und seine Herrschaft über das Schwert nicht länger ignorieren. Dieses Verhalten hatte schließlich schon so vielen Unschuldigen das Leben gekostet. Seine Schwertkampffähigkeiten waren wirklich etwas eingerostet, wenn man überlegt wie leicht Leo ihn damals in dem Käfig das Schwert weggenommen hatte. Er wollte nicht allein in Walhalla sein. Leo und die Anderen hatten zwar gesagt, dass sie ihn eine Weile dorthin begleiten würden, doch er wollte jemand der die ganze Zeit bei ihm sein konnte. Jemanden der ihn verstand, weil er auch die ganze Geschichte seines Lebens kannte.

Die Walküren wusste war vieles über ihn, aber nur eine Frau wusste alles und die wollte er an seiner Seite. Es war Melanie Maine. Sie war doch bereits beim letzten Mal seine Partnerin gewesen. Doch wie konnte er Melanie überzeugen mit ihm zu kommen. Sie hatte schließlich auch ein Leben und das bestand nicht nur aus Magie, sonder auch aus dem ganz normalen Alltag und der wiederum schloss arbeiten ein. Andererseits was sollte eine Frage schon schaden? Wo sie wohl sein mochte? Chris hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, als es an der Tür klingte. Phoebe ließ sich nicht lange bieten und ging zur Tür.

Auf der anderen Seite Stand Melanie. „Hi, alle zusammen", warf sie in die Runde. „Hallo, Melanie", erwiderten sie. Auf Chris´ Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. „Genau mit dir wollte ich sprechen", sagte er und zog sie in die Küche. Als die Anderen folgen wollten, erhob er seinen Finger und meint „Nur Melanie und ich. Ihr wartet bitte hier". Man konnte in den Gesichtern der Halliwell – Familie sehen, dass sie nicht besonders begeistert waren, aber sie akzeptierten den Wunsch der jungen Wächter des Lichtes. In der Küche erklärte Chris Melanie als was so vor sich gegangen war. „Und das soll jetzt heißen, dass ich eine Walküre werden und dich während deiner ganzen Zeit in Walhalla begleiten soll?" „Das ist richtig". „Wenn ich das nicht will und überhaupt, was ist mit den Anderen? Willst du etwa noch mehr Walküren töten und die Amulette für die Halliwell und dich zu besorgen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Die anderen brauchen keines, nur du." „Also „nur" ein Tote?" fragte Melanie ironisch. „Keine weiteren Toten", erwiderte Chris. „Ich habe noch da Amulett das die Walküren damals meiner Mutter gegeben haben und das sie niemals zurück nehmen wollten", erklärte er. „ Sieh haben wohl gehofft, das ich ein andere Frau finden könnte, die würdig genug wäre, das Amulett einer Walküre zu tragen. Bitte Melanie. Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung, ich brauche jemanden der an meiner Seite ist und mir ständig neuen Mut gibt. Außerdem gehören wir ja auch irgendwie zusammen, wenn man an die Ergebnisse meiner Forschung denkt." „Na super", brummte Melanie. „Wieder mal weiß jeder über meine Zukunft bescheid nur ich nicht." „Glaub mir, ich kenne das Gefühl", meinte Chris. „Na, dann bin ich aber erleichtert", sagte sie und lächelte Chris an, welcher das Lächeln erwiderte. „Hhm. Okay du hast gewonnen. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" „Komm einfach mal mit", erklärte Chris.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Wir sind bereit", sagte er. „Dann werde ich uns nach Walhalla schicken", erklärte Leo. „Nur euch", antworte Chris." Darauf hin zog er ein Amulett aus der Tasche und legte es Melanie um. Sofort verwandelte sie sich in eine Walküre. „Chris, wo hast du das Amulett her", wollte der entrüstete Leo wissen. „Kein Angst, weißer Ältester. Ich habe niemanden getötet. Es war ein Geschenk für Freya. Ich sollte es der richtigen Frau umlegen und ich glaube das ist Melanie." „Nun wenn das so ist, dann entschuldige Chris." „Ach wo wie schon dabei sind", meint Chris „Ich habe da noch ein Geschenk der Walküren. Diesmal ist es allerdings für mich. Es war ein Abschiedsgeschenk und ein Dank für etwas was meine Leute und ich mal für getan haben. Ein Zeichen, das ich für immer auf ihren Hilfe zählen kann." „So wer sind deine Leute eigentlich und was habt ihr für die Walküren getan?" wollte Paige wissen. „Vielleicht später Paige", meinte Chris. „Vielleicht?" „Ja. Du weißt doch was ich meine." „Future Consequences?" „Genau", meint Chris. „Damit zog er ein weiteres Amulett aus der anderen Hosentasche. Es war dem Anderen ähnlich, jedoch trug es einen roten Stein. Chris legte sich das Amulett um und verwandelte sich in einen Gladiator. So standen sie beide nebeneinander Melanie und Chris. Sie wirkte, durch ihr leichtes Übergewicht, nicht ganz so elegant in ihrem Outfit wie die anderen Walküren, doch die kampfbereite Aura der Kriegerin umgab auch sie. Chris war etwas zu schlank und zart für einen typischen Gladiator, doch die Ausstrahlung die von ihm ausging machte den optischen Eindruck alle mal wett.

„Ich muss noch was holen und dann können wir los", meinte Chris, schnappte Melanie bei der Hand und beamte sie auf den Dachboden. Die Anderen folgten den Beiden. Dort angekommen zog Chris das Schwert aus dem Stein und legte es auf den Tisch. „Wie jetzt Chris?" wollte sie wissen. „Berühr einfach nur das Amulett." „Ich hätte da noch ein Frage Chris. Was für Fähigkeiten verleiht einem das Amulett eigentlich?" „Einige. Mir ist bekannt dass es den Walküren die Macht der Telekinese verleiht und das sie damit ein Portal nach Walhalla oder von Walhalla an eine andere Stelle öffnen können. So werden wir Beide auch dorthin kommen." „In Ordnung, dann legen wir mal los" Chris und Melanie berührten die Amulette. Als ein grün – roter Wirbel erschien, schnappte sich Chris das Schwert, steckte es in die leere Schwerthülle seines Kostüms, machte mit der etwas überrascht aussehende Melanie einen Satz nach. So wurden die Beiden direkt nach Walhalla gebracht.

Als die Schwestern folgen wollten, stellte sie fest dass der Wirbel bereits wieder kleiner wurde und sie nur noch durch kamen, wenn sie sich beeilten. So schnappte Phoebe Paiges Hand und sprang. Kaum waren sie in dem Portal verschwunden, schloss es sich auch wieder. Leo, Piper und der kleine Wyatt blieben auf dem Dachboden zurück. „Kommt es mir nur so vor oder waren die Portale damals länger offen", fragte Piper ihren Mann. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist möglich dass sie länger offen bleiben wenn man selbst so ein Amulett trägt, aber mit Sicherheit weiß ich das auch nicht. Fragen wir Freya später einfach mal danach." „Müssen wir da wirklich hin?" fragte Piper mit einem verängstigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Piper war immer noch nicht begeistert wieder mal nach Walhalla zu gehen. Sie wusste noch genau wie das damals gewesen war und brauchte es nicht noch einmal durchleben. Leo muss eine Weile auf sie einreden bevor Piper einsah, dass sie diesmal nur ein Gast ist und von ihr keine weiteren Handlungen erwartet werden. Als Leo sie letztlich überzeugt hat, nimmt er ihre linke Hand. Piper hängt sich die Babytasche über den Arm, schnappt sich die Babydecke und nimmt den kleinen Wyatt auf den Arm. Dann nimmt sie Leos Hand und die Beiden verschwinden in einem blauen Funkenregen. Nach den Anderen sind auch sie nun auf dem Weg zurück nach Walhalla.


End file.
